


Король мечей

by jaejandra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Про умение делать правильные подарки и про симметричное умение — подарки принимать.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo, Gokudera Hayato/Xanxus
Kudos: 31
Collections: Реборн





	Король мечей

Сквало бесславно давится шампанским. Быстро ориентируется, проходит дальше, под вуаль из хрустальных подвесок, заворачивает за колонну, кашляет, пытается отдышаться.

Какова вероятность того…

Живот сводит чем-то черным и дребезжащим, будто внутри дергают за ржавые, почерневшие нити. Какова вероятность того, что он встретил златовласку именно в казино Монако? Именно сейчас, когда он изображает пай-мальчика на одну ночь, пытаясь расслышать, о чем мурлыкает в ухо Такеши. Охренеть пересечение.

И с каких — блядь — пор, Сквало не знает, где Дино, а Дино — где Сквало?

Злость кипит в груди, пока Сквало пытается привести в порядок мысли. Злость — очень плохое подспорье во всем. Сквало ненавидит злиться во время задания. Ему нужно втереться в доверие к одной даме, и это очень долгая история, но бенефициар — Вонгола, и дело не терпит отлагательств. Молоденькая полячка наводит шорох на окрестности своим пламенем Облака и уже успела встрять в несколько конфликтов.

Словом, Сквало выряжен во фрак (Занзас был на каждой примерке и нахваливал работу портного с видом тонкого ценителя, а потом вдруг начал ржать, как сука последняя, и сказал, что с такой рожей только во фраки и одеваться). У него уложены волосы — утюжком, сука, выпрямили. Он в казино Монако. Оперативные данные говорят, что Болеслава тоже тут будет. Хорошо, что все Монако размером с футбольное поле на задворках у Варии, много ходить не приходится. Сквало уже успел заметить цель, разряженную в пух и прах.

И тут сквозь гребаную вуаль… только монегаски, уеби боже эту нацию, могли придумать завязать миллион узелков, чтобы было красиво. Вуаль свисает с потолка вместо люстры: разношерстные металлические нити с легчайшими кусочками стекла золотистых оттенков. Свет льется, преломляется, дробится на кусочки, и глазам больно. Больно и красиво, хотя Сквало — не особенный ценитель красоты.

И тут сквозь гребаную вуаль проходит, мать его, Дино Каваллоне. И ладно бы один. Ладно бы мелькает, как призрак, ссутулив свои двадцативосьмилетние плечи. Но не с удачей Сквало. При Дино две женщины, азиатка и русская; Дино наслаждается гребаной жизнью. Одет как картинка, и глаза сияют так, что сливаются с блядовым чудом монакской изобретательности.

Сквало стоит, как полный мудак, пытаясь развидеть эту сказку — золотые волосы, искрящиеся глаза, улыбка, и миллион, миллиард отражений в гребаном стекле, в этих осколках самообладания Сквало.

— Добрый вечер, — говорят слева, и Сквало поворачивается с каменной физиономией, хотя внутренности все еще наматывает на вал.

Прямо перед ним стоит глупая Болеслава и улыбается во все свои свежесделанные зубы. Сквало ее будет жалко, но потом. Приоритеты меняются. Для начала надо избавиться от цели, а потом уже что-то думать. Сквало некстати вспоминает, что Болеславу не прочь заполучить к себе в клан новоиспеченный московский босс.

— Добрый, — отзывается Сквало, призывая на помощь все силы.

Он вообще-то херовый соблазнитель. Не соблазнял никого, и не собирался, но Занзас хуйнул ему на стол пачку фотографий последних пассий Болеславы. В мужчинах она ценила некоторую, блядь, женственность, и тот же Занзас в ее типаж вписывался, как корова в седло.

Сквало — тоже, но ебучие волосы, как всегда, сыграли против.

Болеслава придерживает его за локоть и чуть поднимается на мысках туфель на высоченном каблуке, шепчет на ухо, что можно отсюда и уйти куда-то, если его не прельщает рулетка. Сквало поднимает взгляд — и чуть к херам не заваливает задание: через зал на него смотрит Дино, и смотрит так, будто Сквало лично предал его трижды.

* * *

Д _: я понимаю, что ты мне не расскажешь, что СКВАЛО ДЕЛАЛ В КАЗИНО, но…_

_Т: …в казино?_

_Д: да._

_Т: А ты там что забыл?_

_Д: Догадайся с трех раз._

_* * *_

— ВРААААААААААААЙ! — злобно орет Сквало, влетая в особняк Варии. 

Ему хочется кого-нибудь покрошить на мелкую капусту. Он слышит, как быстро закрываются двери на втором этаже. У офицеров Варии — поразительное чутье на его плохое настроение.А Дино говорит, что просто слух нормальный.

В нетронутой, чистой тишине летней сицилийской ночи явственно слышно, как кто-то кряхтит, пододвигая к двери комод.

Фран. 

Твою мать, Фран, когда ты начнешь ходить на тренировки, сколько можно вправлять тебе мозги на эту тему! И без того Маммон усвистал поправлять здоровье… Сквало не помнит, сколько лет назад. И теперь у них по-прежнему нет Облака, а вместо иллюзиониста — скромное французское дитя двенадцати лет. Сквало страстно хочет, чтобы у него было достаточно дури, вот хотя бы как в двадцать два года, чтобы за минуту, пока мелочь двигает мебель, вылететь на улицу и по балконам проскакать в его комнату.

— Мусор.

На перила второго этажа опирается Занзас.

— ВРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРООИ! — снова вопит Сквало, да так, что у блядского босса перья взметаются вверх, куда-то за ухо.

Мускулы на этой роже, впрочем, даже не дергаются.

— Чо, бабе проиграл? — спрашивает Занзас.

Яйца у него, конечно, что надо. Такеши ора любимого учителя все еще пугается, а из него вырос отличный боец, без страха и упрека. Но вздрагивает — машинально.

А этот стоит и поебать ему.

— Щас, — резко отвечает Сквало. — Контракт выполнен, на запись я не попал, иду спать.

— Хуя два, — уместно замечает Занзас. — Поднимайся давай и рассказывай. Орешь так, что наш мелкий иллюзионист обоссался, наверное.

Занзас уходит в глубь этажа, и Сквало некоторое время раздумывает, потом забегает к себе, хватает щетку, чешет чертовы патлы и собирает в тяжелый хвост. Из зеркала на него смотрит томный пидор. Сквало с чувством долбает ботинком по кровати и через десять секунд уже заходит с балкона в комнату Занзаса.

Тот валяется в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, дует вискарь и отчетливо смотрит в потолок.

Сквало проверяет — гребаная побелка пока держится. Потом его взгляд падает на стол Занзаса. На столе — рассыпанные фотографии, не меньше полусотни. На каждой — Хаято Гокудера.

— Да ты ебанулся, босс, — почти с сочувствием говорит Сквало. — И кто у нас следит за предметом твоих страстных фантазий?

— На хуй иди, — мирно отвечает Занзас. — Я убрать не успел, лень мне. Чо у тебя стряслось? Вопишь, как ненормальный. Хотя почему «как», ненормальный и есть.

— А то ты нормальный, мудилище! — рявкает Сквало и цапает фотографии со стола.

На месте Занзаса Сквало уже давно бы поджигал Варию, топился в море, крушил врагов — ну или что-то в этом духе. Гокудера запечатлен в самых разных ракурсах. Красиво, в основном, хоть в рамку ставь, но почему-то — выходящим из машины Хесуса Ортиса, главы всей латиноамериканской кодлы. У Ортиса замашки Аль Пачино из «Лица со шрамом». А еще он красивый молодой парень, кажется, чуть помладше самого Сквало. Темные глаза, пухлые губы, загадка гребаная во взгляде, ресницы как у девчонки. Ну, дело дрянь.

— Что ты все ссышь, — говорит Сквало, а потом вспоминает, что надо иногда включать эмпатию — опасная сука, неясно, куда ебанет в следующий раз. — Да он просто нашел себе жалкое подобие тебя, босс, и сублимирует.

— Дебил, бля, — лениво говорит Занзас. — Виски возьми. И лучше бы он действительно сублимировал, сука эта, а то ведь пока что выглядит, будто они с Ортисом за дела трут.

Да Гокудера б никогда! — хочет сказать Сквало, но молчит. А ведь Занзасу и правда лучше, если Гокудера с Ортисом просто спит. Вот же ебаная херня, мудовые игры разума.

Против обычного, он молча наливает Занзасу до краев.

* * *

Х _: Ну, дело в шляпе, лечу домой._

_Т: Ты бы хоть наврал что-то нашим, придурок._

_Х: От придурка слышу._

_T: А если они случайно узнают? Пристрелят ведь за измену._

_Х: Болван бейсбольный, у меня тут адский джетлаг, дай поспать._

_T: А у меня несварение из-за бесконечных секретов._

_* * *_

Занзас ржет просто навзрыд, захлебывается смехом. Сквало смотрит на него не очень трезво и думает, въебать или подождать. Набрались они так, что святых выноси.

Его офицеры, его гордость, конечно, уже вынесли всех святых, а комоды, последовав примеру мелочи, переставили к двери. Судя по количеству шума, Леви просто не проснулся. Бельфегор же, кажется, дверь нараспашку оставил. Что возьмешь с психа.

— Ну охуеть как смешно, ага, — выдает Сквало. — Дино с двумя бабами, пока я на задании, нет зрелища прекрасней.

— Мусор, — Занзас утирает слезы. — Я со всем почтением к твоим чувствам, но блядь… Я просто представляю твою рожу.

— А теперь представь еще и его! — рявкает Сквало. — Когда ко мне эта полячка подкатила.

Занзас на секунду концентрируется и отставляет стакан с вискарем:

— А что, он тебя тоже видел?

— Я с кем, блядь, разговариваю, босс, с тобой, с деревом? Или с портретами Хаяяяяяяяяяято?

Томность у Сквало выходит так себе, слишком скрипучая, но бокалом от Занзаса ему все-таки прилетает, он едва успевает уклониться.

— Мы что, драться будем? — интересуется Сквало подчеркнуто вежливо.

— Тогда не сыпь мне соль на рану! — рявкает Занзас, и Сквало чуть не сносит.

Орать босс умеет, хотя и не любит. Хорошо его зацепило вонгольским Ураганом, ничего не скажешь. Сквало, в общем, даже понимает причину умом: парня можно сразу брать в Варию, мозги у него сильно не на месте, и с Занзасом он, наверное, единственный из Вонголы не церемонится. У Мукуро свои дела, Хибари сразу лезет в драку, а вот Гокудера…

Сквало даже знает, когда Занзасу настал окончательный пиздец. Сцена была отменная, хоть сразу в кино. Мелкота только научилась носить костюмы, и вот они приперлись все насупленные, Маммон что-то колдовал в бумагах, им, кажется, хотелось более честных тарифов. Занзас сидел в кресле, пил виски и молчал. Спустя полчаса Гокудера встал и начал обстоятельно объяснять, как Занзас неправ лично. Под конец пламенного спича он перешел на такую отборную площадную ругань, что японская часть Вонголы явно не поняла, что куда кому совать, а потом предложил выйти поговорить, и Занзас внезапно согласился.

Сквало едва успел тогда схватить за шкирку своего малолетнего опездола-ученичка, и они рванули на улицу разнимать и наводить полный Дождь и умиротворение с запозданием секунды в три. Но эти двое уже успели разнести в пыль беседку, пережившую две мировые войны и даже нашествие Бьякурана — в неслучившемся будущем.

— Мусор, чего ты так задумался? — спрашивает Занзас. — Каваллоне с женщинами— это, конечно, неприятно. Не знаю, что у вас там творится, ты разбирайся сам, но я вон тоже, — он неопределенно машет головой в сторону фотографий, — в жопе полной.

— Был бы ты в жопе, босс, — хмыкает Сквало.

— Научился бы ты острить, — фыркает Занзас. — Слушай, две женщины — это не одна серая мышь. Красивые были?

— Ну такие, охуенные довольно, — кивает Сквало, и его снова тянет за нити внутри, он представляет, как они прикасаются к Дино, как целуют везде.

— Не кисни рожей. Была бы одна серая мышь — пиздец, любовь значит. Две охуенные — повеселиться парень решил.

Сквало малость хуеет от таких прочувствованных откровений и уточняет:

— Босс, а чо, я совсем херово выгляжу, раз ты мне задвигаешь о том, что шансы на Каваллоне еще есть?

Занзас наконец садится прямо и говорит:

— Да нормально ты выглядишь, не понимаю, чего не поговоришь с Каваллоне, раз зачах весь. Он наш, поймет.

— И простит, ага, — стонет Сквало, шваркая ноги на стол. — Вступило у меня не туда, может, отпустит.

— Ты мне такое говоришь три года.

— Ну и чего ты все с советами лезешь? Давай уже, подкати к Хаято, раз такой смелый.

— Мусор, — тяжело произносит Занзас. — Ну ты сравнил. Он молится на Саваду, а я у него типа личный дьявол.

— Каждый получает того дьявола, которого заслуживает, — говорит Сквало, пожимая плечами.

Секунды три у Занзаса непроницаемое лицо. А потом он ломается и начинает выть.

— Суууууука… Сука, сука, сука! Это что, из красивых книг с цитатами на каждый случай жизни?

Он так хохочет, что Сквало выбил бы им окно, а потом объяснил бы, что этоиз хорошей книги одного испанского писателя, но сам начинает ржать.

* * *

_С: Каваллоне, ты куда запропастился?_

* * *

Сквало заваливается внутрь особняка Вонголы злой, как десяток чертей. Теперь Дино ему еще и на сообщения не отвечает, прекрасно, ничего не скажешь. Вдвойне прекрасно то, что на доклад Сквало прется один. Крики с утра никого не впечатлили, а блядский босс дрых — выжрали они накануне прилично, поэтому Сквало приходится бороться с дурнотой в одно лицо. Получается у него не то чтобы шикарно.

Он идет по анфиладе комнат и первые две минуты ни на кого магическим образом не натыкается. Странно, утро уже не такое и раннее. Сквало заходит в кабинет без стука. Савада говорит по телефону, и Сквало в очередной раз отстраненно думает, что не отказался бы узнать его настоящий характер.

— Сквало! — радостно говорит малолетний опездол за спиной, и Сквало, закатив глаза, оборачивается, жмет руку, хлопает по плечу.

Выглядит Такеши просто отлично. Если бы не блядская, невозможная, хтоническая тяга к Каваллоне… Ух, Сквало бы тряхнул молодостью и чем-нибудь еще тоже тряхнул.

— Как там ребенок? — спрашивает Мукуро, заходя в кабинет.

— Привыкает, — отзывается Сквало. — Мелковат он, если честно, не знаю, чего ты его нам отдал, ора моего боится, на комоды закрывается… характера-то для Варии хватит?

Мукуро бросает на него насмешливый взгляд и дальше разговор не поддерживает. Цаца какая.

Савада наконец кладет трубку и говорит:

— Сквало-сан! Добрый день. Сейчас начнем, почти все в сборе.

Сквало хочет спросить — в каком смысле «почти все»? Но снаружи шуршит машина, и Сквало вздрагивает от головной боли. Он не очень любит тихие вкрадчивые звуки. Еще через пять секунд в кабинет влетает изменник Гокудера собственной персоной. Под глазами — мешки, на бледной шее — почти свежий синяк.

Пиз-дец, думает Сквало. Это какой-то гремучий пиздец. И вот как блядскому боссу теперь в глаза смотреть?

— Ну что же, — говорит Савада. — Сквало, расскажи нам, как все прошло.

Да охуеть просто. Как еще? Каваллоне бы там не топтался — вообще сказочно вышло бы.

— Нормально, — говорит Сквало. — Все прошло нормально. Болеслава сама установила контакт, дальше мы пошли гулять. Следы нашей облачной полячки теряются в море. Кстати, а Каваллоне в курсе?

Савада мотает головой:

— Мы решили за пределы семьи информацию не выносить, и…

— Почему? — перебивает Сквало. — Я же ее не просто так в расход пустил, она убила Моретти, Кальвино и…

— Расскажем, — говорит Савада. — Молчали до поры до времени.

— Короче, так, врои, — говорит Сквало, едва давя полыхающую злость. Ему хочется что-нибудь разбить — и как следует выспаться. — Труп в море, девица особо не трепыхалась, я уж не знаю почему. Новенькая и глупая? Думала, что я ее убивать не буду? Странно это все, и мне не нравится. Завязывайте с тайными лажами, из этого ничего хорошего не получается.

— Сквало, — говорит Такеши. — Да мы не разводим тут секретность, честное слово, просто так вышло.

— И Дино-сану все расскажем! — В Саваде наконец проглядывает добрый пацан, которого в последнее время особо не видать.

— Да кто бы пиздел тут про секретность, — хрипло ляпает Гокудера. — Вся Вария ведь в курсе твоего задания, ты бы табличку на воротах повесил.

Сквало снова хочется орать и уебывать мечом, но он только кивает, бросает взгляд на Саваду и, выходя из комнаты, говорит, не оборачиваясь:

— Все свои, конечно, но ты бы бурную личную жизнь хоть шарфиком заматывал.

Тишина за его спиной просто оглушительная.

_* * *_

_Д: Привет! Я не в Италии, по делам уехал. Ты тоже? Обсудим при встрече._

* * *

Обязательная попойка в честь дня рождения Занзаса проходит через такое ебтвоюмать, что Сквало всерьез задается вопросом, не переквалифицироваться ли ему во что-нибудь эдакое. Болеслава перед смертью говорила про карьеру фотомодели — с такими-то волосами, с такими-то глазами, с таким-то…

В общем, Дино совершенно погребать и на волосы, и на глаза, а Сквало даже обвинить его ни в чем не может. Они дружат с двенадцати, Дино не дал ему загнуться с тоски, пока Занзас изображал спящую красавицу, и вообще, это же старый добрый Дино. Они бухали вместе, росли вместе, клялись друг другу на крови. А потом вдруг настал полный пиздец. Однажды они плавали в море…

Мысли Сквало прерывает довольно сильный толчок в бок. Сквало резко оборачивается — и видит, что прямо перед ним торчит наглый пиздюк Гокудера. Он окидывает взглядом залу, но пока что все скучно: босса развлекают Бельфегор и Фран — возможно, в ситуацию надо будет вмешаться, пока принц окончательно не пришил бедолагу,Савада топчется с огромным подарком в руках, Такеши мило смеется…

В этот момент через главную дверь заходит Дино в охуительном кашемировом пальто с охуительной новой стрижкой. Дино будто смеется над Сквало — не можешь подстричься, так это сделаю я. Не можешь любить кого-то дельного — смотри на моих пассий. Хорош он как картинка, и Сквало бы растекся в грозную Лужу Дождя, но Гокудера опять воинственно тыкает его в бок. Рядом с Дино в проходе образуется феерически напоминающий человека Хибари. В таком же охуительном черном пальто. Тут-то все и идет по такой пизде, что Сквало сжимает зубы, и те — скрипят.

— Чего тебе, блядь, — говорит он, стараясь не орать, не швыряться предметами и вообще вести себя нормально.

— Ты охуел? — заявляет Гокудера с приблизительно зеркальным выражением на бледной роже. — Ты охуел мне говорить, как одеваться и что делать с боевыми ранениями?

Бордель и все святые. Боевые, сука, ранения. Ебаный ты нахер. Сквало изо всех сил хватает Гокудеру под руку и тащит к лестнице.

— Отпусти, мудак! — шипит тот.

Еще чего. Они фланируют по зале вместе, старательно посылая улыбки в разные стороны. Наверное, те больше смахивают на оскалы, но ничего. Тут главное дохерачить до лестницы, с чем Сквало успешно и справляется.

На втором этаже Гокудера вырывается из его рук, но все-таки трусит рядом. Неужто испугался? Сквало заходит в свою комнату, снова представляет Дино — его Дино — вместе с этим японским пиздецом и даже голову вскидывает к потолку. Наверное, если бы он умел плакать, то разревелся бы от досады, но он не умеет.

— И что мы тут забыли? — спрашивает Гокудера. — Сквало, чего ты меня сюда притащил?

Сквало доходит до стола и достает из ящика пять фоток. Позаимствовал из пачки босса. На всех пяти Гокудера и Ортис на фоне ночного неба Аргентины смотрятся так, что закачаешься с непривычки. Синяк, кстати, уже присутствует.

— Боевые, блядь, ранения, — горько заявляет Сквало.

У него отменно херовое настроение. У блядского босса день рождения, и блядский босс, как мальчишка, любит этот день, потому что раз в году каким-то образом его щадила даже мать, и он забывал обо всякой хуйне. А что сегодня? Охуеть ведь радость — мужик, который ему нравится, приперся от главы Латиноамериканского альянса с синяком на шее. Дальше-то что?

— Откуда? — спрашивает Гокудера коротко.

— Да хуй знает, — на отъебись отвечает Сквало. — Боссу кто-то прислал. Может, твои новые аргентинские дружки постарались.

А может, Бельфегор вчера отсутствовал, и на комод не заперся поэтому. Но в таком случае лучше не распространяться.

— З-занзас знает? — вдруг огорченно и убито спрашивает Гокудера.

— Нет, он ослеп и не в курсе, — говорит Сквало, наконец отмечая, что на попойку Гокудера приперся в тонкой бордовой водолазке под пиджак — горло высоченное.

И над шутками и правда неплохо бы поработать.

— Вот же блядь, — так же расстроенно продолжает Гокудера. — И много еще фоток?

Сквало наконец концентрирует внимание на пиздюке. Что-то реагирует он не вполне предсказуемо. Даже не пытается вынести телом Сквало стекло — а Сквало ведь на то и нарывается.

— Порядочно, — удивленно отвечает Сквало. — Хватит, чтобы решить, что ты либо предаешь Вонголу, но это вряд ли, либо спишь с Ортисом.

Гокудера вытаращивает глаза, кивает и направляется к выходу из комнаты почти бегом.

Охуеть поговорили, думает Сквало и лезет в ящик стола снова. В конце концов, у него есть подарок для блядского босса.

* * *

_Т: Ты куда? Я видел, ты через забор рванул!_

_Х: Потом напишу, все в порядке, правда._

_Т: А то я тебя не знаю. Что не так?_

_Х: Нажремся — поговорим._

* * *

Сквало неуютно ерзает на кресле. Занзас и Дино никак не могут спокойно усесться, ржут, толкают друг друга, в общем, ведут себя как нормальные взрослые уебки, которые слегка надрались и у которых теперь афтерпати для очень приближенного круга.

Сквало смотрит на это как на гребаное кино. Если он начнет ревновать Дино еще и к Занзасу, это финиш и пиздец. Можно сразу увольняться из Варии и съебывать жить в Гималаи, поджидая смерти и побеждая все новых и новых противников. А Сквало нихуя не хочет умирать. Сквало, против общественного мнения, хочет жить, причем долго и счастливо. Желательно, так, чтобы при этом можно было целовать и трогать Дино. Наматывать на пальцы золотые пряди, пробегать вниз по татуировкам, целовать в шею нежно, долго, изматывающе, чтобы Дино начинал смущаться девчачьих нежностей, но чтобы таял и чтобы все это было только для Сквало.  
А не для Хибари, например.

— Мусор, — говорит Занзас. — У тебя такое ебло, будто ты только что от того мужика с магмой выполз, как бишь его.

— Закуро? — смеется Дино.  
Зубы у него белые-белые, а губы… Сквало присматривается. Губы вроде бы не зацелованные. Простые, как обычно.

Когда до Сквало доходит, какой хуйней он страдает, он внутренне разбивается на тысячу капель Дождя, маленьких и острых, а еще — фейспалмом. Это не просто ревность, это паранойя. Неприятная, ебучая паранойя. Несправедливая по отношению к Дино, который обещал ему дружбу и больше ничего.

Сквало вспоминает казино, золотые стеклышки, Дино, такого красивого, что дышать трудно, и усилием воли складывает буквы в слова. Довольно сложный процесс. 

— Да обычная у меня рожа.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — говорит Дино, улыбаясь беззащитно. Он прислоняется к столу, пока Занзас копошится в ящике. — Ты как с Хаято поговорил, так все, пиздец.

Под пальто у Дино белая рубашка с вызывающим воротником — крахмалил он его, что ли? И стрижка, хоть и непривычная, но ужасно красивая. Отрастут. У Дино быстро растет его золотая грива.

— С Гокудерой? — спрашивает Занзас, наконец усаживаясь в кресло.

— С днем рождения, блядский босс! — рявкает Сквало, включая эмпатию на всю мощность и протягивая через стол бутылку охереннейшего синглмолта.

Отвлекающий маневр страшный по своей мощи. Уместный почти как Дино без одежды — ну то есть это уместно всег…

— БЛЯДЬ! — Занзас подскакивает на месте, и Сквало мгновенно оценивает обстановку.

Меч вылетает вперед сам собой, но можно было и не париться. Ничего такого. Дино, впрочем, тоже быстро выхватывает кнут, и Сквало опять отвлеченно любуется на этот золотистый яд, проникший ему куда-то под кожу.

Занзас выуживает из кресла прямоугольную деревянную коробку, тяжелую даже на вид, ставит ее на стол, осматривает со всех сторон.

— Что это, блядь? — говорит он. — Все, допрыгались, нас взрывают?

— Приклеено сверху, посмотри, — говорит зоркий Дино. — И что там твоя Интуиция?

— Молчит, — Занзас кривовато ухмыляется. — Покалывает, вернее, но приятно.

— Нет, ну если мы тут все подохнем, так что же, тебе неприятно будет? — спрашивает Сквало. — Приятно, конечно. Так что я бы не рассчитывал на самый лучший вариант развития событий.

— Это какой? — подхватывает их обычную перепалку Дино. — Что это ключ к сердцу того типа, по которому сохнет Занзас?

Сквало роняет челюсть. Мысленно. Он вообще довольно эмоционален, но, в основном, внутри. И откуда этот пиздец почуял, что кто-то тут сохнет? А если почуял, то… Не пора ли начинать волноваться? На фоне бежит мысль, что так и не выяснил провенанс фотографий, мудак полнейший. Если от своих, то можно успокоиться. А вот если подбросили?

— Тут напечатана какая-то хуйня, — говорит Занзас, оторвав от крышки почти черный лист плотной на вид, дорогой бумаги. — Типа пусть три икса будут хорошими.

— Это поздравление, дебил, — реагирует Сквало. — Босс, а ты вот кое-что получил несколько дней назад получил, оно откуда?

Занзас тяжело на него смотрит, а потом разом открывает коробку:

— Мусор, я бы догадался, что второй подброшенный предмет — не совпадение.

Ага, думает Сквало, заебок, босс, значит, ты съехал еще дальше моего. Охуеть, босс, ты посылаешь Бельфегора следить за Гокудерой, а мне кого послать? Франа? Скажу ребенку: последи-ка за дядей Дино.

— Я нихуя не понял из ваших сиятельных диалогов, — беззлобно говорит Дино и засовывает нос в шкатулку. — Но взрыв, похоже, отменяется.

* * *

_Т: Ты уверен, что это хорошая затея?_

_Д: Если честно, у меня нет выхода. Кстати, Занзасу тут такое подарили, вот это я понимаю!_

_Т: ООЛВАМЩ_

_Т: Промахнулся. Тогда остается только он._

* * *

Сквало сидит с кофе и ноутбуком и смотрит записи с камер наблюдения. Подарок… о, подарок Занзаса. Он так бесстыже хорош, что, наверное, можно угадать личность дарителя, особенно не парясь.

В этот момент чертов босс вламывается на кухню, и думать не выходит. Судя по виду, Занзас проворочался часа три и теперь жаждет ответов.

— Ну, — говорит он.

— Гну, — отвечает Сквало. — Хуй знает, все пересмотрел. Не заходил никто к тебе. Вернее, на записи никого нет.

— Может, это все-таки был ты? — хрипло спрашивает Занзас.

— Конечно. А бутылку лучшего синглмолта хер знает какого года я купил прямо в Шотландии, просто чтобы отвести подозрения. От себя самого.

— Блядь. — Занзас садится верхом на стул, а потом достает из-за пояса подарок.

Сквало в очередной раз смотрит на это чудо и в очередной раз поражается.

— Думай вслух, — хмуро буркает Занзас.

— Пошел ты, — привычно отзывается Сквало.

Револьвер с изрезанной рукоятью и золотой ажурной вязью по стволу смотрится в руках Занзаса отлично, хотя сразу так и не подумаешь. В коробке он выглядел слишком женским, но вот в ладонь лег так, будто всю жизнь Занзаса ждал. Красивая игрушка.

— Это личный подарок, — наконец выдает Сквало, решив, что терять ему нехера. — По идее, что-то такое могли купить я или гребучий Каваллоне, но, как мы знаем, я летал за синглмолтом к шотландским гномам, а Каваллоне заказал тебе кресло, которое не успели сделать к сроку.

— Блядь, — говорит Занзас. — Вот в жизни бы не подумал, что, сука, буду вычислять человека, который сделал мне охуенный подарок. Такая опиздинительная копия «драгуна», да еще с Пламенем работает.  
Это они успели выяснить ночью, когда Занзас взялся пострелять по забору.

— Да охуеть, в общем, — кивает Сквало.

— Савада, может?

Сквало мотает головой, пытаясь держать себя в руках: ну какой к херам Савада, такие подарки делают…

— Мусор! Я же попросил думать вслух.

— Босс, блядь, — слегка психует Сквало. — Сам напросился. Пожалуйста, вслух. Этот человек тебя знает, знает, как тебя порадовать и спускает на это дохуя денег. Босс, страшную вещь скажу, но какой-то псих в твоем окружении хорошо к тебе относится.

— Блин, — Занзас хмыкает. — Да я уж сам понял. Думал, у тебя какие-то более интересные мысли. Ну, в таком случае это старик. Как обычно, хочет выглядеть офигительным папашей.

Занзас вертит револьвер в руках, пока окончательно не расплывается в улыбке:

— Да если и Тимотео, то похуй. Как родной в руке лежит, можно и пользоваться.

Занзас встает со стула и кивает Сквало. Тот орет внутри себя. Босс — конченый дебил. Тимотео, блядь! Какой нахуй Тимотео?! Человек выбирал, заботился, копию заказывал, знал, что Занзасу ляжет в руку и на сердце. Такой подарок Сквало сделалбы Дино, если бы в мире Дино существовал аналог страсти Занзаса к горячему оружию. Но Дино всегда толкует одно — не надо мне ничего, только прекрати доказывать, что ты император мечей, ты живой, Сквало, а не карта из колоды Кроули, будь живым дальше.

Вот же гребаный придурок, нихуя не понимает про путь Сквало. 

— Кстати, мусор, — говорит Занзас вдруг. — Слушай, а это я уже ебанулся — или у Дино другой телефон был? Не нокия же вроде?

У Дино уже много лет моторола-бритва, которая, конечно, время от времени сменяет саму себя.

— У него что, — говорит Сквало, проматывая записи, — второй телефон появился? Дино возится с модной нокией, пока Сквало рассматривает кольт под лунным светом на балконе.

— Не дергайся, мусор, — ржет Занзас. — Ну бывает. Второй телефон — и что?

Да нихуя, только у Сквало вышибает изнутри весь воздух. Второй телефон — этолюбовник или предательство.

* * *

_C: Слушай, можем попиздеть за стаканчиком?_

_Т: Сквало, ты это мне?_

_С: Ладно, забей._

* * *

Сквало и правда хочет поговорить с Такеши — тот славный и добрый парень. Чего-чего, а доброты Сквало сильно не хватает, но дело даже не в этом. Проблема куда масштабнее. У Сквало много недостатков, но он никогда не врет себе, по крайней мере, долго. Так вот, если быть честным, он думает полную херню про своего лучшего друга — Дино Каваллоне, и это ему очень не нравится. Он пробовал справиться самостоятельно, но ничего не вышло.

Поэтому Сквало договаривается с Такеши. Тот наверняка объяснит все странности в поведении Дино чем-то очень простым и логичным, и Сквало перестанет себя жрать изнутри. Общаться на эту тему с Занзасом Сквало не хочет. У Занзаса своих проблем хватает, и вопросы, что характерно, его мучают примерно те же. Гокудера и Ортис.Возможно, они ебанулись с боссом на пару, но так вроде не бывает.

Сквало не верит в предательство Дино, но второй телефон объяснить сложно. Обычно его заводят, чтобы говорить то, о чем молчишь по первому. Любовные авантюры и просто рискованные предприятия хорошо подходят под это определение.

Сквало останавливает бурный поток мыслей усилием воли, стучит правой рукой по рулю и останавливается на берегу, чтобы отдышаться. Такеши подождет пять минут, хотя Сквало едет с запасом.

Море неспокойно, будто приближается буря, и Сквало смотрит на воду, темно-серую в осенних сумерках. Он всегда успокаивается рядом с морем, и этот раз не исключение. От созерцания его отвлекает шорох шин. Волоски на шее встают дыбом, и Сквало в четыре не самых ловких движения выпрыгивает из машины. У него, конечно, нет интуиции Неба, но тощая жопа довольно чувствительна. (Может, Дино не любит худых?)

Из нелепого для Сицилии внедорожника выходит Болеслава собственной персоной, и Сквало думает, как сильно проебался, как понадеялся на себя, как не стал задаваться вопросами, какого хера женщина, убравшая Моретти, легко попалась на его крючок и позволила скормить себя рыбам.

— Привет, Сквало! — говорит она почти радостно и светит голубыми глазами.

Смахивает на то, что сейчас она его будет шинковать тонким слоем. Одета минималистично, почти спортивно, но какого хера она тогда выебывалась в казино?

Болеслава достает халади с заднего сиденья внедорожника, и ее улыбкой можно морозить воду.

— Я тебя убью, — говорит она.

У нее странный модус операнди для наемницы, и Сквало очень хотел бы узнать его тайну, но пока что до него доходит одна вещь:

— Ты искала Варию?

— Я ее нашла, — поправляет она и идет в атаку тупо и плоско.

Ей будто все равно, что нельзя так делать, любой мечник скажет. У Сквало холодеет под ложечкой. Позволила себя почти-убить, чтобы найти Варию. Да что за психопатка. А он тоже хорош, не насторожился. Наоборот, облегчение почувствовал. В ее словах угроза, а молчит она совсем о страшных вещах. Болеслава не упоминала Дино, но точно про него знает.

Меч давно стоит в пазу протеза, и Сквало думает, что у него нет варианта проиграть, не при таком раскладе.

Халади идет в атаку раз, второй, третий, и Сквало отклоняется, блокирует, контратакует. Он впервые думает о том, что если бой закончится плохо, он никогда не признается Дино. Мысль почему-то жжет и огорчает.

Бой продвигается муторно. Вокруг скачут Облачные кролики, летает Ало. В какой-то момент справа вырастает еще одна Болеслава, и Сквало использует Дождь, чтобы исчезнуть иразобраться, которая не настоящая. Он едва успевает заблокировать два удара сразу. Близнецы. Вторая, наверное, Солнце, и это многое объясняет про Монако. Они хороши и смертоносны. Сквало не уступает им в силе, просто у него слишком много всего на уме.

Словом, когда из подъехавшей тачки вылетает — по-другому не скажешь — возлюбленный опездол и включается в драку так, будто она последняя, Сквало благодарит и Деву Марию, и бордели, и вообще все.

* * *

_З: Каваллоне, задрайте окна и двери, тут сумасшедшая киллерша объявилась, Болеслава, с сестрой-близнецом._

_З: А вообще, мусор, я не знаю, что у вас за хуйня творится, но Сквало порядком ранили. Для информации._

* * *

Сквало довольно щерится и пощелкивает зубами от удовольствия. Занзас жарит ему мясо.

Это круче победы над Болеславой и ее сумасшедшей сестричкой. Причем раз эдак в десять. Он лежит в постели, задетое плечо болит как весь пиздец, хотя, конечно, Луссурия его полечил, но Занзас жа…

— Привет, — говорит Дино, заходя в комнату с тревожной улыбкой.

Блядь. Гребучая сука Занзас.

Дино скидывает с плеч мокрую куртку и в два шага оказывается у кровати. Хорошее настроение улетучивается как не бывало.

Дино наклоняется над ним, и Сквало чувствует дождь в его волосах и запах дорогого парфюма — изысканный гелиотроп. Дино идет, подчеркивает его собственный запах. Бордель и святые угодники, ну почему моменты триумфа столь кратки. Дино ощупывает тонкими пальцами повязку, и Сквало дергается — совсем как в детстве. Он и дуется на Дино инфантильно. Бывало такое лет пятнадцать назад. Он, правда, не признается, даже под страхом… Ох, блядь. А ведь в бою по-другому думал.

Дино делает ему больно своими гребучими чувственными пальцами, и Сквало шипит.

— Ага, — говорит Дино и садится в кресло рядом с кроватью. — Жить, значит, будешь. Сквало, а мне сказать нельзя было? Почему я должен от Занзаса странные сообщения получать?

Сквало дергает плечом и залезает под одеяло, ему как-то неловко сидеть полуголым.

Дино трет лицо и глаза рукой с татуировкой, и Сквало на мгновение видит усталого мальчишку, поставленного во главе Семьи.

— Сквало. Поговори со мной. Почему у меня ощущение, что ты на меня надулся? Что я сделал не так?

— Да все нормально, Дино, — частит и неловко врет Сквало, — все в порядке, с чего ты взял.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дино, словно не слушая. — А с кем ты дрался так, что Занзас тебе мясо жарит внизу? Почему я ни о чем не знаю?

Он ведь то же самое спрашивает, соображает Сквало. Обиделся и очень сильно.

Нахера же это все происходит.

— У тебя два телефона, — говорит Сквало, и Дино вздрагивает.

Сквало ждет, что он сейчас рассмеется и расскажет все, как есть. Дино лишь смотрит на него незнакомым взглядом.

— Ну два, — говорит Дино. — И что?

И тут Сквало понимает, что предъявить ничего не может. Дино не предатель, в этом Сквало уверен. Значит, дело в другом.

У тебя любовник — это классический аргумент, который очень уместен в разговоре двух друзей.

В этот момент где-то влетает в стену дверь, слышится грохот, торопливые шаги, а потом на пороге появляется Гокудера собственной персоной.

Это немного неожиданно — хотя до Сквало довольно быстро кое-что доходит.

— Боле… Занзас? — бессвязно спрашивает Гокудера, и Сквало закатывает глаза так, что даже больно.

— Что — Занзас? — почему-то резко выплевывает обычно мягкий и эмпатичный Дино.

— Ребенок, — говорит Сквало, — Занзас жив и здоров, спасибо, что моим состоянием поинтересовался. Такеши тоже жив и здоров, но тут вышло не очень складно, они попытались сбежать, я сильно ранил одну из них. Пока суть да дело, в общем, я поехал в Варию всех ставить на уши и рану штопать. Бельфегора с Леви мы послали в помощь Такеши, и они уже встретились, правда, девиц, кажется, потеряли. Но мы не хотели рисковать, хер их поймешь, вдруг на Варию напасть решат.

Гокудера не очень связно кивает и шарит глазами по сторонам.

— Он на кухне, — говорит Сквало, призывая последние силы на помощь, и Гокудера растворяется.

— Что это было? — тупо спрашивает Дино.

— Это был Хаято Гокудера, — отвечает Сквало и снова садится, похуй уже, заебался.

Не сообразил у малолетнего сигаретку стрельнуть.

— Нет, почему ты с ним разговариваешь, а со мной два слова связать не можешь? — угрожающе давит Дино.

— Да ты на него посмотри, — Сквало щерится. — Ты правда ничего не понял?

— Я понял, что вы испугались за всех, кроме меня, — тоном Дино можно море морозить. — Дело в моем втором телефоне?

— Да ты гонишь, Каваллоне! — не выдерживает Сквало. — Вот реально — гонишь. Занзас же тебе дозвонился после того, как смс послал. Я присутствовал, если что.

— А ты мне почему не набрал?

Внизу что-то с грохотом падает, освобождая от необходимости продолжать этот мучительный разговор. Сквало бросает взгляд на Дино — и летит туда.

_* * *_

_Т: Мы поймали Болеславу. Она куда-то сбагрила вторую._

_С: Везите к нам, разберемся. ПС Чем ты успокаиваешь свой бешеный динамит?_

_Т: А?_

* * *

Сквало держит Занзаса за шею протезом и морщится. Тот все еще брыкается, как неразумный жеребенок.

— Блестящая идея, — ядовито говорит Дино, с определенным успехом крутящий руки бешеному, дикому, уязвимому Гокудере.

— Сука! — орет тот.

Сквало очень, очень трудно удерживать Занзаса в таком состоянии. Он устал, да и рана дает о себе знать. Захват горла — единственное, что приходит на ум. В таком положении можно легко сломать шею, и неразумный жеребенок это знает.

Блестящая идея, судя по всему, — это отправить малолетнего вниз к Занзасу. Да что могло пойти не так?

— Пусти меня, — говорит Занзас с нажимом. — Я убью его, и все будет хорошо.

Гокудера снова начинает биться в руках Дино.

— Либо вы рассказываете, что происходит, — едва дыша, выдает Дино, — либо мы тут устраиваем…

— Кровавую баню. ВРРРРРРРРРРРРОИ, — подхватывает Сквало.

Крик внезапно действует. Пленники расслабляются. Гокудера все еще выглядит несчастным, и на щеке под глазом у него наливается багровое пятно. У Занзаса откуда-то капает кровь — прямо на руку Сквало.

— Успокоились? — спрашивает Сквало ласково. — Дино, на счет три отпускаем, но я, блядь, клянусь всеми святыми, порублю обоих. Если что.

— Три, — кивает Дино со знакомой улыбкой, всегда так улыбался в детстве, и Сквало будто под воду уходит.

Они тогда поехали ополоснуться в море — все было херово, взрослая жизнь, резко начавшаяся после того, как Сквало вышел из царства вечного льда и сказал себе, что с Занзасом пока что стоит попрощаться, нет способа его разморозить, была той еще хуйней. Они сто лет не виделись с Дино — почти год, если не мельком. Вроде жили бок о бок, но Дино все еще спасал Семью, Сквало все еще строил Варию и ее врагов. Они перебрасывались смсками и иногда перезванивались, а потом Дино написал ему что-то вроде «Да похуй, жди через двадцать минут», и Сквало не помнит этого сообщения наизусть, потому что в его памяти оно ассоциируется с ярко-золотым светом, а не с информацией, и это неудобно, мешает. Дино приехал тогда ровно через двадцать минут, и Сквало едва его признал — из нескладного пацана вымахало нечто с золотыми волосами и глазами, в которых был написан сразу десяток тайн мира; Сквало знал, Сквало проверял лично. Там отражались пики Гималаев и вечное солнце над Римом. А еще у Дино теперь были татуировки, но Сквало, конечно, узнал об этом позже, когда они разделись и полезли в воду, и крышу отнесло капитально. Он до сих пор не понимает, почему не поцеловал Дино тогда, на том же пляже. Сквало едва выполз из потери Занзаса — и умер бы, если бы Дино от него отвернулся. Так что…

— Сгорело твое мясо, — тяжело заявляет Занзас, поворачиваясь, и Сквало чувствует, как в нем кипит Ярость.

А, вот что. Гокудера рассадил ему губу так, что идет кровь. И о чем же, интересно знать, они говорили?

— Я поехал, — бросает Гокудера.

Ему явно некомфортно.

— Погоди, — говорит Дино, подходя к холодильнику легким танцующим шагом. — Давай лед приложим, ты пока до Вонголы доберешься, будешь весь синий.

Гокудера дергает плечом и вдруг исподлобья смотрит пронзительно-серыми глазами так, что Сквало замирает на месте — и тут же понимает, что его задело по касательной. Пялится мелкота на Занзаса — с вызовом, болью, кровоточащим отчаянием:

— Я не сплю с Ортисом, — говорит он, выплевывая каждый звук, и Занзас замирает, напряженный, словно струна. — И ты совсем мудак, если считаешь, что я могу предать Вонголу, не говоря уже о сдаче Варии.

— Мусор, — плавно отвечает Занзас, но Гокудера не дает ему договорить:

— И я тебе, блядь, не мусор.

Он разворачивается и к херовой матери выходит с кухни. Прямая спина, вздернутый подбородок. Дойдет до машины и сдуется, а может, еще и разревется. Но только ночью и без свидетелей. Ебена мать, этого всего Сквало и не хватало!

Сквало знакома ситуация от а и до я. Гокудера влюблен в Занзаса по уши, а еще он достал копию револьвера Кольта, чтобы его порадовать.

_* * *_

_Д: Неловко тебя просить, но где-то между Варией и Вонголой едет Хаято. В его состоянии делают глупости. Ты не мог бы?_

_К: Без вопросов._

_К: Перехватил, прослежу, чтобы улегся спать. Сенсей, а зачем вы его отпиздили?_

* * *

— Блядь, — говорит Дино и, кажется, пытается не смеяться.

— Конечно, блядь, — сумрачно соглашается Занзас, выкладывая на скороводу новый кусок рибая.

— Мудак, — комментирует Сквало, залезая на подоконник.

Ему холодно и некомфортно торчать тут в одной повязке через правое плечо и пижамных штанах. В районе живота что-то жжет — и Сквало перехватывает мимолетный взгляд Дино, а перехватив — удивляется. Что это было? Взгляд острый, словно бритва, но куда он смотрел? Не на живот же, у Сквало там нет ничего интересного.

— От мудака слышу, — кратко отзывается Занзас, оценивающе окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, вытирает руки о полотенце, снимает со спинки стула свой пиджак и швыряет его Сквало.

— Я тебе девочка, что ли, босс? — зло щурит глаза Сквало.

— Не выебывайся, а надень, раз гордый до пизды и будешь сидеть тут, а за рубашкой не пойдешь, — спокойно говорит Занзас, возвращаясь к созерцанию стейка.

Сквало хмыкает, но в пиджак влезает. Велик, конечно. Дино смеется.

— Уссаться можно, да, — говорит Сквало.

— Уссышься с вас, — подтверждает Дино. — Я сегодня, конечно, не в лучшей форме, но это что… Занзас, что это за хуйня про Ортиса?

— Да не ревную я его, — говорит Занзас, занятый сковородкой.

— А это было мило, — отзывается Дино, и Сквало видит, что его брови задрались очень-очень высоко.

— Дебил, — ласково говорит Сквало. — Каваллоне не про ревность спрашивал. Он про Ортиса вообще впервые слышит.

— Как и про Болеславу с сестрой, — кивает тот, и это камень уже в огород Сквало.

Занзас замирает, и Сквало видит, как по его лицу пробегает редкая тень эмоции — понял, что спорол хуйню.

— Нет, но… — зависает Дино, а потом садится на стул верхом, и Сквало хочется сбежать, нахер, подальше.

У Дино красивые ладные бедра — Сквало не отказался бы поездить сверху, ну или вылизать их и оставить засосы. Да блядь, ну.

— Занзас, а почему ты должен ревновать Гокудеру к Ортису? — спрашивает Дино, а потом смотрит на Сквало обиженно и зло.

Еб твою мать. Ну нахера ж он вспомнил про второй телефон. Даже если у Дино любовник, армия, блядь, любовников и любовниц, с этим просто надо учиться жить.

— Не мусор, подумать только! — почти с восхищением говорит Занзас себе под нос.

— Сквало, — несколько перебарщивает с трагичностью Дино. — Наш друг Занзас разговаривает не со мной, а с какой-то проекцией меня в своей голове и при этом отвлечен настолько…

— Что? — щерится Сквало.

— Мне кажется, — голос Дино звучит очень тонко и слегка ядовито, — я его под таким кайфом не видел с тех пор, как он узнал, что у него в коробочке — охерительный лигр.

Утверждение спорное, но, возможно, правдивое. Нихуя ж себе Занзас тогда втрескался в Гокудеру.

— Нет, он правда влюбился в Хаято? — отчаянно продолжает Дино, потому что Занзас вообще никак на него не реагирует, только возится с мясом и специями, что-то напевая себе под нос.

Стоп. Вот тут уже и Сквало хочется протереть глаза и уши.

— Дино? — спрашивает он. — А это у меня рана загноилась и галлюцинации? Или блядский босс поет, да еще что-то относительно… ну… не херовое?

— Поет, — потерянно говорит Дино. — Мир рушится на глазах. Нет, понимаешь, Сквало, у меня Кёя учится шутить, а Занзас — поет. Ой, кстати, я попросил Кёю присмотреть за Хаято, и он его уже перехватил.

Кёя — у него. Нет, ну вот же.

— У тебя? — вдруг спрашивает Занзас, продолжая насвистывать что-то про бойфрендов, похожих на герлфрендов и прочую путаницу с полами. — Кёя — у тебя?

Вопрос мудацкий, но задал его, к счастью, не Сквало. Босс умеет выручать.

— Господи, Занзас! — в сердцах бросает Дино. — И ты туда же. В чем вы меня со Сквало подозреваете?

— Да собственно, ни в чем. — Занзас прислоняется спиной к кухонной стойке. — Я спалил у тебя второй телефон, я сижу на измене, как ты уже понял, потому что имею счастье обожать до кончиков пальцев этого вонгольского, — «уебка», ждет Сквало, — умника — со всеми его прибабахами, и Сквало заразил своей бесконечной паранойей. Что до Болеславы — тут дело еще проще. Савада мудрил, мудрил, да не вымудрил. Должны были тебе рассказать чуть ли не завтра, а тут оказалось, что девица жива.

Сука, босс. Взял и прикрыл, и даже дышать от благодарности трудно. Сквало знает, что Занзас на такое способен, просто только для своих.

— Ну допустим. — Дино наконец улыбается, и с сердца Сквало падает камень. — Но Занзас, серьезно, ГОКУДЕРА?!

— Не спит с Ортисом! — очень бодро отзывается Занзас совершенно невпопад.

Концентрации, видимо, хватило только на предыдущую речь.

Сквало ржет как сволочь, аж в груди больно.

* * *

_Т: Йо, Хибари. А куда ты дел Гокудеру?_

_К: Он объясняет мне популярно и на примерах, как можно добиться невероятных успехов в установлении контакта с Торре-Роха._

_Т: Ты его пытаешь?_

_К: Нет, он орет благим матом про сволочей, не умеющих принимать подарки. Не вполне логично — эта загадочная сволочь, как я понимаю, не знает, что это настоящий револьвер Кольта, а не копия._

_Т: Еще он не знает, от кого подарок._

_К: Я на стороне сволочи._

_* * *_

Сквало торчит на крыше и пытается уместить у себя в голове сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, у Занзаса отлетел мозг. Невероятно. Хотя у него самого, конечно, отлетел не меньше. А тут еще и дурацкая зависть примешивается — потому что, во-вторых, Гокудера…

Ну ладно, Занзас ослеп от любви. Когда Гокудера примчался на кухню и начал трепать что-то неловкое, Занзас ляпнул про Ортиса. Но сам Гокудера… куда делись его мозги? Он же сразу выдал себя. Сорвался в Варию с задания, перепугался за Занзаса — кажется, больше, чем за Саваду, в кои-то веки. И еще эта его оговорка про предательство Вонголы и сдачу Варии. В запале Гокудера перепутал и вышло так, будто для него хуже сдать Варию, чем предать Вонголу, а не наоборот.

Вот же везучие придурки. А налаживать коммуникацию, видимо, придется Сквало, вот только кончится эта ночь, и они поймают Хонорату. Болеслава сейчас сидит в подвале Варии, и все, включая Занзаса, уверены, что за ней явится вторая. Поэтому они распределили дежурства и ждут.

— Скажите, капитан, — произносит Фран, болтающийся неподалеку. — А вот вы с синьором Каваллоне… как бы это сказать. Как вы вписываетесь в любовь?

Сквало задирает брови и вычленяет фигуру Франа среди иллюзий. Что еще за разговорчики в строю.

— Никак не вписываемся, — говорит Сквало, оглядывая окрестности и начиная обход по периметру крыши.

Сестра Болеславы не должна пройти незамеченной, но все-таки может это сделать. С девицами что-то не то, и Сквало это знает как дважды два.

— Я про архетипы, — бесплотно унылит дитя. — Вот так подумал. Вы типа добрый прекрасный принц и злой прекрасный принц. Что-то такое получается. Странновато, но сойдет. Потом я стал размышлять про босса и синьора Гокудеру. Если синьор Гокудера похож на прекрасного принца, то босс — нет. На дракона он тоже не тянет. Принцесса? Вообще исключено.

Сквало чувствует, что у него начинает взрываться мозг. Не зря Мукуро не боялся отпускать ребенка в Варию, такими темпами он Варию развалит изнутри. Туда же, начитался.

— Фран, — говорит Сквало, — ты хоть появись для начала.

Фран вздыхает и тут же материализуется рядом, отмеряя быстрым шагом периметр.

— Хорошо. А теперь давай ты поговоришь про любовь со своим учителем.

— Капитан! — вяло возмущается Фран. — Вы думаете, я не пытался? Во-первых, он поражает меня своей ненаблюдательностью. Подумать только, заявил мне буквально следующее: вот почему твой обожаемый капитан готов за Каваллоне голову отгрызть. Во-вторых…

— Послал ко мне, я понял. — Сквало не прекращает осматриваться. Пока что никого нет, но девчонка должна появиться, и на этот раз он ее убьет, а то неловко, без опездола завалил бы тот бой — вернее, выиграл бы, но какой ценой? — Обожаемый? Обожаемый капитан?

Мелкий вздыхает и продолжает идти рядом, заложив руки за спину.

— Вы — моя ролевая модель.

Сквало снова начинает подыхать со смеху. Ржать столько вредно и нельзя. С каких пор жизнь в Варии стала столь радостной и интересной, ему не особенно известно.

— Ну хорошо, — говорит Сквало. — Если честно, я думаю, что Дино заведет себе принцессу, я помру одиноким стариком, полным сожалений, а диковатый принц Хаято Гокудера…

— А это неплохо! — заявляет Фран, поднимая голову. — Выросший в глуши прекрасный принц, который себя таковым не считает. Отличный архетип. И зря вы собрались помирать в одиночку. Кстати, я знаю, откуда цитата. Синьор Каваллоне за вас заступается не хуже, чем вы за него.

— Это называется дружба, — говорит Сквало.

— А как называется типаж босса?

— Чудовище? — навскидку предполагает Сквало. — Ну типа…

Договорить он не успевает, крышу Варии накрывает тень, и рядом с ними приземляется Хонората. Прошла через все защиты, но хоть иллюзий Франа не видит.

_* * *_

_З: Мусор, птички в клетке._

_Ц: Спасибо, Занзас-сан! Мы скоро будем._

* * *

Ночь выдалась чертовски длинной, и Сквало смотрит сквозь полупрозрачное зеркало устало и без интереса. Там сидят близняшки. Туда отправился Такеши. Близняшек допрашивали всю ночь, но Болеслава и Хонората молчат, как проклятые. Бить двух безоружных девиц никто не хочет. Такими темпами, впрочем, придется.

— Вот с кем ты был в казино Монако, — говорит Дино, заходя в комнату с кофе.

Добрый прекрасный принц. Ему подходит, Фран даже не знает насколько. Сквало с радостью отдал бы корону и все свое ледяное царство этому прекрасному принцу из страны вечной зелени, но Дино ее не примет — зачем?

— А ты думал — с кем? — беззлобно спрашивает Сквало, глядя за стекло.

Одна близняшка начинает плакать, но это они уже проходили. Главное, чтобы Такеши не повелся.

— Я не думал, наверное, — загадочно говорит Дино, потом спохватывается: — Извини, я не захватил тебе кофе. Держи мой.

Сквало берет стаканчик и делает глоток. Становится чуть получше.

— Я немного испугался, что ты меня поймал, — говорит Дино. — Блин, короче. Я хотел, но у меня никак не получалось, а тут еще близняшки эти. Сквало, я достал тебе кое-что. У нас же типа годовщина знакомства, ну вот и…

Сквало наконец оборачивается, не вполне понимая, что происходит. Дино протягивает ему бумажный прямоугольник и улыбается — пусто и печально. И, черт возьми, Сквало это очень, очень не нравится.

Он берет карту — Таро, Король мечей. Сквало помнит, как после того пляжа их вдруг ебануло — по-другому не скажешь — гаданиями и предсказаниями. Король мечей, умение принять правильное решение в правильное время. Наверное, впрочем, Дино не это имел в виду, а намекал на его путь императора.

— Постой, — улыбается Сквало. — У нас ведь годовщина знакомства, кажется, зимой. Да и дата не круглая.

— Не-а, — Дино мотает головой. — Ты про другое. А я про то, что мы впервые увиделись на десятом дне рождении Занзаса. Если ты забыл, не волнуйся, я помню.

Сквало вскидывает глаза непонимающе. Дино не отводит взгляд, и Сквало делается еще тоскливее, чем до этого. Да что же происходит?

— Я так и думал, — улыбается Дино. — В общем, подарок все равно подарок. На другой стороне посмотри. И да, второй телефон у меня был поэтому. Я очень долго за ним охотился. Иногда я просто не мог делать звонки со своего номера. Так что не стоит волноваться. И еще как-то объяснять Занзасу, что Хаято от него…

Сквало вскидывает руку, подожди, мол, — и переворачивает карту. На ней каракулями Дино выведены две строки. Арне Олафссон — и адрес, судя по всему, где-то в Индии.

Сейчас Сквало должен радоваться, прыгать до потолка, расспрашивать Дино о том, что там с настоящей датой знакомства, десятилетие Занзаса — не может быть, ведь он тогда совершенно с ними не тусовался, он же из бедной семьи… Сквало чувствует себя так, будто у него под ухом взорвалась куча динамита. Он даже неловко оглядывает комнату в поисках Гокудеры, но тут, конечно, никого.

Арне Олафссон — великий мечник, отошедший от дел, с которым Сквало всегда мечтал сразиться.

— Собственно, — неловко чешет в затылке Дино — но как же так, почему он это делает, он же всегда ненавидел поединки Сквало, а тут… добыл, искал — зачем? — собственно, Сквало, я выяснил. Он не то чтобы все бросил, он просто прячется. Тренируется по-прежнему, так что, думаю, на бой с тобой выйдет легко. Я… ну… подумал, раз ты всегда хотел, то какой подарок тебе сделать? Я… не то чтобы мечтаю, чтобы ты с ним дрался, но я верю в тебя. Ты — император мечей, и я сейчас заткнусь, потому что какое-то у меня невеселое поздравление.

А я вообще не знал, что у нас годовщина, хочет сказать Сквало, но тут в стекло стучат.

Такеши стоит лицом к ним, а близняшки ревут уже в обнимку.

_* * *_

_Х: Мукуро, нам, наверное, понадобится иллюзионист._

_М: Возьмите Франа._

_Х: Мукуро!_

* * *

Сквало посматривает на остатки компании и думает о том, что пиздец они подобрались. Один к одному.

Вонгола и Вария сидят вперемешку на первом этаже в особняке Девятого и делят обязанности по зачистке. К большому удивлению Сквало, пока никто не передрался.

Он не знает точно, каким образом, но малолетний опездол выяснил у Болеславы и Хонораты очень интересные вещи. То есть, конечно, если считать интересным весь этот бесконечный пиздец об очередных модифицированных детях, выращенных для совершения убийств.

— Мы, сука, как супергерои, — говорит Занзас веско. — Ну что, кто у нас тут. Получается, если крутой мечник, псих и псих едут выносить штаб-квартиру семьи Ковальски, то…

— Можно хотя бы говорить нормально? — сквозь зубы цедит Гокудера, и Сквало почти видит, как его крутит от желания и гнева одновременно. — Такеши, Хибари и Мукуро едут выноси… разбираться со штаб-квартирой. Людей не мало?

Савада хмурится и трет лоб:

— Вот и я не знаю. Сейчас там, как сказали девушки, только Туман и Гроза?

— Вроде как, — откликается Сквало. — По идее, должно хватить. И у нас, значит… — Он искренне не знает, кого поставить на Небо и Ураган.

— У нас, значит, я, — резко говорит Гокудера.

— Ой ли, — мрачно хмыкает Занзас. — Ты такой весь пиздец утонченный, что убить их точно не сможешь. Пойду с тобой.

Сквало бессильно смотрит на Дино, и тот даже улыбается в ответ. Занзас говорит настолько нетипичные фразы, настолько странно аргументирует, что не замечают этого все тупо потому, что себе дороже. Привыкли, что Занзас может нести что угодно и когда угодно.

— Босс, — резко встревает Сквало. — Давай-ка вот как. Нам не нужны тут дуэты со сложностями в отношениях. — Блядь, главное, чтобы Занзас не спалил все к херам. — Я вообще-то предлагаю взять кого-то из наших и провести операцию силами Варии.

— Нечего, — говорит Гокудера. — Я давно не был на таких заданиях, мне полезно размяться. Потом, если Ураган тоже модифицирован, я буду готов.

— Бельфегор тоже может быть к этому готов, — закипает Сквало.

Вот же, агнца из себя выведет, бордель и пресвятые угодники.

— Да ладно, не ссы, — говорит Занзас. — Хаято прав. Небо и Ураган против Неба и Урагана. Хоть развлекусь немного.

На этот раз Сквало ловит взгляд Дино, в котором написано: «ХАЯТО?! Не мусор?! Серьезно?!» — ну или что-то такое. Ресницы у Дино длинные, как у девчонки, и Сквало снова помянул бы бордель и угодников, но он чудовищно хочет спать, а еще карман ему жжет чертова карта с Королем мечей из таро Райдера-Уэйта. И как они, в бога душу мать, могли познакомиться на десятом дне рождении Занзаса!

— Окей, — говорит Сквало. — Короче, я рассуждаю так. Савада, поправь меня, если ошибаюсь. Нам надо вынести пиздецки хитрое Небо, которое не гнушается экспериментами над живыми людьми, а еще его правую руку, ебанутый, судя по рассказам девчонок, Ураган. Мы берем на это дело Занзаса и Гокудеру. Что хорошего может выйти?

«Ни. ху. я.» — одними губами артикулирует Дино.

— Вот и я не уверен, — говорит Савада и трет глазища руками. Гокудера прожигает в Сквало нормальных размеров дыру. — А что, если ты, Сквало, пойдешь с ними? Всем спокойнее будет. Состав у вас хороший.

— Да почему Варию не послать? — продолжает наезжать Сквало. — Бельфегор, ну, пускай Занзас и Леви.

— Я хочу там быть, — упирается Гокудера. — И как будто мы с Занзасом первый раз на задания ходим.

Сквало вспоминает их фееричное закрытие борделя конкурирующей организации в сердце территории Вонголы. Нет, девочек-мальчиков не обидели, но от здания не осталось даже фундамента.

— Блядь, — не выдерживает Сквало. — Хорошо, пойдем втроем. Собирайтесь и поехали уже, одна нога здесь, другая там.

— Я лично собран, — бодро заявляет Занзас. — Мусор, не заставляй нас ждать.

Сквало клянется себе, что припомнит вконец обнаглевшей суке (своему второму лучшему другу по совместительству) этот разговор до последнего слова и встает с места. Дино кивает ему и смотрит так плохо, что у Сквало щемит сердце. Сука, но что же не так? Впрочем, если бы дело касалось Интуиции неба, Дино не молчал бы.

_* * *_

_Ф: Учитель, как вы думаете, в этой истории будет хэппи-энд?_

_М: Откуда ты узнал мой номер?_

_Ф: Учитель, вы бессердечны._

* * *

Ехать до места целых два часа вдоль побережья — после высадки в Неаполе. Тут очень красиво, особенно если не заворачивать в свалки, с которыми давно пора что-то делать.

— Я верно понимаю, — начинает Занзас, усевшись за рулем вместо Сквало, — что семья Ковальски сродни мудакам, у которых получился Мукуро?

— Ха, — говорит с заднего сиденья непривычный Гокудера. Опездол одет в одну рубашку с закатанными рукавами и весь обвешан своей системой хрен-разберешь-как-ее-там. — Вроде того. А Небо, наверное, зовут Стэнли.

— Судя по сволочизму? — ржет Занзас.

— Что, бля? — уточняет Сквало, не понимая юмора. — Его Лучано зовут.

— Занзас, ты что же, читать умеешь?! — поражается Гокудера, и от Занзаса сильно тянет пламенем Ярости.

— Ну нет, Хаято, куда мне.

— ЧТО, БЛЯ? — немного повышает громкость Сквало.

— Да нихуя, — отзывается Занзас слегка раздраженно. — Персонаж это. «Трамвай «Желание».

— А, вот что. Ты кино, наверное, смотрел, — продолжает нудеть Гокудера, и тут вскипает даже Сквало, который совершенно не гребет происходящее.

— Кино, кино, — вдруг покладисто кивает Занзас.

— Мелочь, врай! — оборачивается Сквало. — У блядского босса сто пятьдесят изданий этой чертовой книжки, не знаешь нихуя — так молчи сиди. Образованный нашелся.

Сквало зыркает назад и натыкается на взгляд явно расстроенного Гокудеры.

— Да ладно, — мягко говорит Занзас, дергая ручку так, что Сквало уверен: вылетит вся коробка. — Мы уже решили ведь, читать я не умею.

А еще похож на дьявола, Сквало помнит. Только вот Гокудере сейчас не до смеха, и он совершенно не знает, как подкатить к Занзасу. А Занзас, разумеется, ни хера не понимает. Вот как задирать его цитатами из книг… ну черт возьми, Хаято.

Сквало очень хочется написать Дино, но он все еще не знает, как реагировать на подарок.

— Кстати, — вспоминает он. — Занзас, а что, я правда с вами познакомился на твоем десятом дне рождения?

— А? — мрачно спрашивает Занзас. — На каком еще десятом? Дохуя позже. Я вообще про тот день рождения помню, что мы загнали Каваллоне на дерево — ну сдуру, конечно… а потом, короче, появился какой-то опездол с серыми волосами, навалял всем, снял Каваллоне с дерева, ну как прекрасный рыцарь… — с каждым словом Занзас замедляется, и, встав на светофоре, пристально всматривается в Сквало, а тот не знает, ржать ему просто или истерически. — Сука, это же ты был. Ты всегда со своей шайкой где-то поблизости околачивался… как я, блядь, не понял нихуя…

— Сквало, — говорит Гокудера, — а ты-то тогда откуда знаешь?

— Дино сказал, — задумчиво отвечает он.

Охуеть история. И правда ведь, было такое. Сквало особо не любил робингудствовать, но тут он валил через лес, а какого-то мелкого мальчишку загнали на дерево. Сквало был, как обычно, не в духе…

— Спаситель, сука, — Занзас ржет как не в себя.

— Да иди на хуй, — миролюбиво отзывается Сквало. — То-то я помню, твоя неаполитанская рожа особо не вмешивалась…

— Постоял в сторонке, ага, — кивает Занзас. — Ты удачно пришел, а то мне пришлось бы навалять собственным гостям. Собирался. Хвала Мадонне, что потом уже сам Каваллоне въебывать научился.

— Двадцать лет, — пораженно говорит Сквало. — Я его двадцать лет знаю.

— Ну так подари что-нибудь на годовщину, дебил, — говорит Занзас, быстро на него зыркая. — Торт с… с кем-нибудь красивым.

У Сквало много вопросов к этому утверждению, но он не хочет задавать их при мелком.

— Вот как, блядь, — заводит Гокудера, — Дино с вами тусуется. Вы же оба ебанутые наглухо.

Сквало закатывает глаза.

— Не расстраивайся, — говорит Занзас. — Я коплю деньги, чтобы купить тебя в Варию, ты нам подходишь.

Ор начинается почти сразу.

_* * *_

_Л: Милый, возвращайся поскорее, меня Фран сведет с умааа~~~ Он играет в принцев и принцев и задает мне много странных вопросов. Еще я запрещаю ему звать босса чудовищем. Зря?_

* * *

В общем-то, все идет вполне нормально, пока не выясняется, что неподалеку от дома Ковальски стоит нечто вроде казармы для «шестерок», и людей там — с самым разным Пламенем — предостаточно. Сквало не то чтобы думает, что близняшки обманули их специально, но что-то где-то они явно не учли. Мукуро сказал, что психика девчонок не очень стабильная — и умолчал, по какой конкретно причине. Сквало подозревал, что работать их, конечно, заставляли — но почему не дать полную информацию?

С «шестерками» разбираются Ало и Бестер. Ури гневно рыщет вокруг и напрыгивает на врагов, метя в глаза. Получается у нее просто отлично. В целом, все идет нормально, Сквало и подраться удается, и атаки потренировать. Ураган, сухопарый противный мужик, вообще оказывается спецом по ближнему бою — прелесть, а не задание.

В какой-то момент Сквало понимает, что сейчас случится что-то плохое — и несется по лестнице на второй этаж, где Занзас с Гокудерой добивают оставшихся. Сквало даже успевает понять, что именно произойдет. Гокудера не видит, что из открывшейся двери тайника ему целятся в спину. Сквало знает, что даже крикнуть не успеет, потому что слишком поздно. Это ебаное чувство всегда приходит, когда плохое уже не предотвратить.

Занзас успел бы, но он — видимо, в пылу драки — бросил пистолеты. Пламя, что ли, просадил все. У Сквало обрывается сердце. Вариантов никаких — даже меч не успеет долететь, если швырнуть.

Раздается выстрел. Сквало продолжает бежать, чтобы оттолкнуть Гокудеру, уже почти готовый ловить тело — но мимо его щеки проносится поток воздуха, а человек в тайнике замирает и падает. Сквало несется вперед по инерции, проверяет застенок — на одного, там больше никого, и смотрит, наконец, назад.

Занзас замер с золотым револьвером Кольта в руке и дышит так тяжело, что у Сквало тоже спирает дыхание. Повезло. Гокудера медленно оглядывается, и глаза у него — огромные, в них плещется осознание. Почти без примеси страха. Хороший мальчишка, бодрый.

— Бля, — хрипло говорит Занзас. — Ну ладно, проставлюсь Тимотео, хоть что-то полезное сделал.

— Почему Тимотео? — спрашивает Гокудера, пока Сквало проверяет трупы на этаже — на признаки жизни и документы. 

Лучше не рисковать.

— Это он мне подарил револьвер, — говорит Занзас. — Копия, но стреляет…

Сквало не верит своим ушам. Он осторожно поднимает взгляд на Гокудеру. Вот теперь у того очень обиженный вид, а то, что минуту назад чуть не пристрелили — не считается, конечно. Нет, можно хотеть Занзаса, но…

— Ты издеваешься? — мягко, бархатно говорит Гокудера. — Занзас, сука, ты правда издеваешься?

Зря он на него наезжает, думает Сквало почти мученически, и продолжает сидеть на корточках, поглядывая через перила вниз. Через пару минут этих двоих придется разнимать. На первом этаже слишком тихо. Зверье-то где? Словно услышав его мысли, в дверь гордо заходит Бестер — и Сквало хуеет третий раз за последние пять минут — с Ури на спине, а Ало грозно и красиво курсирует вокруг.

— Мусор, я тебе жизнь спас, — охуело отвечает Занзас.

— Снова мусор? «Хаято» надолго не хватило? — Гокудера почти вплотную подобрался к Занзасу. Он его, конечно, порядком ниже, но злится так, что Сквало смотрит на Ало и думает, когда бежать разнимать, сейчас или немного позже. У Ало проблем почему-то никаких, гордая скотина Бестер очень спокойно возит на себе Ури. Царственно даже.

— Охолони, — говорит Занзас.

— Твою мать, нахуя, ты думаешь, я ездил к Ортису? — спрашивает Гокудера, и такое ощущение, что он сейчас рванет. — На другой, блядь, конец света? Какая, ебать нахуй, копия? Занзас, это револьвер Кольта, настоящий, девятнадцатый век, экспериментальная модель с пламенем. Я у Ортиса ее и купил, он все равно не пользуется, ненавидит револьверы, а ты же любишь такое. И оценить можешь. Какого хуя ты мне затираешь про Тимотео, я тебя спрашиваю?!

Наверное, впервые в жизни Сквало видит, как у Занзаса отвисает челюсть.

— Ты сколько бабла просадил? — говорит он сипло.

— Ну, — отвечает Гокудера, продолжая на него наступать, — дохуя. Нормальная инвестиция оказалась, не?

Занзас хочет что-то ответить, но тут Гокудера прижимает его к стене, дергает за воротник рубашки вниз и целует яро и быстро.

Разнимать тут точно не придется. Сквало спрыгивает вниз, опершись на перила, и с пониманием косится на Ури и Бестера.

_* * *_

_C: Едем обратно. Ты, блядь, просто не поверишь._

_Д: Все в порядке?_

_С: Да. Поговорить надо._

_* * *_

Получается все пиздец неловко. Во-первых, эти двое целуются всю дорогу, когда можно и когда нельзя. Сквало искренне не понимает, как они не потрахались в самолете, но им реально ничего не жмет. Сквало умудрился даже сесть к ним спиной, настолько невыносимо это все выглядело. Гокудера (блядь!) и Занзас (сука!) обжимались, как малолетки, впервые дорвавшиеся до сладкого. Все проблемы немедля отошли на второй план, а на первый выступили поцелуи и пошлые фразочки на ухо. Сквало готов был поклясться, что Занзас затирал что-то про красивые глаза, а Гокудера краснел и смотрел, как нахлебавшийся вина подросток. Они, в принципе, даже в штаны друг к другу не пытались залезть.

Сквало поискал в плеере «The Road To Hell» Криса Ри — тщетно, и это оказался самый длинный перелет длиной в сорок минут в его жизни. Про глаза под конец уже начал шептать и Гокудера, и Сквало почувствовал, что в его психике неотвратимо что-то сдвигается. Ему нужен был Дино Каваллоне — и немедленно.

В общем, до особняка Варии остается преодолеть каких-то тридцать метров, когда Занзас сгребает Гокудеру в охапку и тащит дальше на руках. Гокудера тихо смеется, и Сквало проносится мимо них, чтобы побыстрее открыть дверь и чтобы они съебались уже в спальню.

Он заходит внутрь, и тут на него посреди ночи обрушиваются свет и звук.

А еще — дебильные крики:

— СЮРПРИЗ!

На первом этаже собрались все эти суки. Ну, думает Сквало торжествующе, падлы, сейчас сюрприз будет вам. Он даже дверь приоткрывает пошире (и быстро ищет взглядом Дино, он тут, стоит рядом с Мукуро и улыбается, вроде бы даже искренне).

Внутрь вваливается Занзас и прижимает Гокудеру к ближайшей стене. Ногами Гокудера цепляется за его талию, а еще они очень страстно целуются.

В мертвенной тишине слышится звук разбивающегося стекла.

Сквало чувствует себя так, будто отомстил за все неудачные сюрпризы своей жизни. Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, у кого не выдержали нервы. Удивительно, но бокал грохнул Мукуро.

Дино зажимает рот ладонью и так лучится этими своими чертовыми глазами, что Сквало кажется, что он на солнце смотрит. Савада стоит с открытым ртом, Хибари задрал брови, а дурацкий кенар вытянулся у него на плече по стойке «смирно». Такеши удивленно моргает глазами и слегка улыбается, у Рёхея такой вид, будто он впервые узнал про однополые отношения (хотя — почему «будто»). Вария в полном составе сохраняет спокойствие. Конечно, у всех это получается по-разному. Бельфегор, например, нервно трясется пальцами, Луссурия вцепился ему в плечо, у Франа очень радостная в кои-то веки физиономия, а Леви… Леви роняет стакан вслед за Мукуро.

Ну охуеть теперь. Самые нервные, блядь, нашлись. Леви — и Мукуро. 

— Ой, — говорит Гокудера, пока Занзас явственно шуршит одеждой и что-то опять ему нашептывает.

Бордель и святые… в общем, Сквало предпочел бы не знать, что босс умеет превращаться в ласкового котенка.

— Занзас! — говорит Гокудера и смотрит через его плечо на всю эту чудесную картину. — Занзас!

Занзас с неохотой отвлекается от его шеи, поворачивает голову и вздыхает с явным облегчением. Ему явно погребать и на Вонголу, и на Варию.

— Пойдем, — говорит он и абсолютно невозмутимо тащит Гокудеру наверх, подхватив под задницу.

Гокудера прячет горящее лицо ему в плечо, и Занзас очень дружелюбно выдает — видимо, чтобы подбодрить:

— Да хер с ними со всеми.

Что, сука, характерно, Гокудера оживает и показывает язык.

Сквало чувствует полный триумф. Все смотрят на него огромными глазами.

— Цуна, — говорит Такеши, когда Занзас и Гокудера скрываются на втором этаже, — кажется, нас поимели.

Он держится еще секунды две, а потом начинает ржать, как сука, и Сквало не выдерживает и вторит ему. Так они и воют вдвоем на весь особняк, пока к ним через некоторое время не присоединяются почти все.

Сквало вполуха слушает объяснения, что все хотели сделать сюрприз Занзасу, а то день рождения отметили через жопу, почти сразу нарисовались проблемы с близняшками; выясняется, что то ли смерть иллюзиониста Ковальски поспособствовала, то ли Мукуро постарался, но им теперь получше, и Вонгола берет их на поруки. Все это и правда в кои-то веки ни хрена не грустно. Сквало вспоминает, что забыл кое-что сделать. Он подходит к Дино и Мукуро, чтобы перекинуться парой слов, нырнуть носом в бокал Дино — и осторожно впихнуть ему в ладонь карту.

_* * *_

_М: Что-то мне подсказывает, что да. Ты рад, мой недостойный ученик?_

_Ф: Спросил бы я, откуда у вас этот номер, но я правда рад._

* * *

Сквало стоит на пляже и поглядывает на часы. Светает сейчас поздно, вот он и назначил встречу на семь утра.

Мотор он слышит издалека и ждет, ждет, ждет, пока машина Дино наконец появится на линии горизонта. Едет Дино, словно напился в лязг, но это не так. В какой-то момент он врубает передачу и глохнет, и Сквало начинает волноваться. Дино наконец доезжает, бросает машину около валуна и идет к нему. Трезвый как стекло, просто…

— Привет, — говорит он ласково и растерянно.

У Сквало даже дыхание перехватывает — такой он красивый. Рубашку поменял на черную, куртку накинул, влез в кеды.

— Привет, принцесса, — широко улыбается Сквало и чувствует, как щемит в груди.

— Принцесса? — спрашивает Дино.

— Мне Занзас рассказал про день рождения, — говорит Сквало, чуть хмыкает и идет поближе к морю.

Дино следуетза ним.

— Я бы сам им набил морды, — уверенно заявляет Дино. — И вообще, ты посмотри на себя. Волосы отрастил — кстати, мне понравилось тогда в казино, когда выпрямленные были. Кто из нас принцесса? Кто в меня два часа ревел, когда нашего придурка заморозили?

А и правда, ревел. Сквало поражается, сколько между ними всего было, сейчас не разберешь. Это он с тех пор ни разу не плакал.

— Ну, — говорит Сквало, не поднимая глаз и чувствуя, как Дино становится рядом, — у придурка все неплохо.

— О! — говорит Дино, и волна вдруг лижет мыски их кроссовок. — Я заметил. Я знал, Сквало, что будет что-то не то. Ты бы видел свою рожу, когда мы про сюрприз заорали. Я был почти готов морально.

— Почти, — кивает Сквало, как будто верит.

— Ну… Не совсем? — спрашивает Дино, а потом поворачивается и дает ему чертового Короля мечей: — Это как понимать?

Сквало смотрит на обложку, на которой зачеркнут адрес Олафссона и дописаны координаты пляжа и время.

— Как то, что я не купил подарок в Неаполе? — осторожно произносит он.

Дино поднимает руку и вдруг осторожно пропускает прядь волос Сквало через пальцы где-то на уровне его плеча.

— Ты запомнил его адрес наизусть?

— Нет, — говорит Сквало. — Я его просто зачеркнул.

Дино вдруг замирает и так медленно поднимает на него взгляд, что даже страшно.

— Ну, помнишь, — объясняет Сквало, не понимая, что написано в этих глазах. — Во-первых, это принятие нужного решения в нужное время, типа того. Мы когда-то с тобой гадали. Если ты забыл. Потом, ну, этот пляж… мы на него тогда приехали и…

— Я помню, Сквало, — почти по слогам выговаривает Дино. — Я почему-то думал, что ты меня поцелуешь.

— Ну и как бы… нахер мне сдался этот Олафссон, — растерянно и невпопад заканчивает Сквало. — Я жить хочу, и…

До него доходит, что сказал Дино.

Занзас, конечно, им обоим житья не даст, но сейчас Сквало очень сильно все равно, он кладет руки Дино на плечи, наклоняет голову поудобнее и наконец его целует.

Давно пора.


End file.
